Enemy Lines
by Fortune's Fool 1597
Summary: Cipher Nine doesn't trust anyone, not since the Empire put a switch in her head and the Republic took control. She doesn't trust the Jedi, or the Sith, and certainly not the SIS. The last thing she wants is to be forced to play nice with Theron Shan. But what happens when the person you're supposed to hate starts to blur the lines between friend and foe? Imperial Agent/Theron.


**Series of vignettes about the developing relationship between Theron Shan and Cipher Nine as she struggles to put her past experience with the SIS behind her. Starts in 'Forged Alliances' and will continue through.**

* * *

"You're with the Republic."

I want to see him admit it, even though I already know the answer. Between Lana's evasiveness about her 'contact' and his firm, assured manner over the comm, it's obvious this isn't some regular slicer-for-hire. He's SIS.

I hate the SIS.

"That's right. I'm also saving your lives. You got a problem with that?"

He doesn't miss a beat, just continues to punch away furiously at the interface in front of him. It's like he hasn't heard me, or doesn't care. He's unshakeable. He knows he's in control here. He's got my life in his hands.

Just like Hunter.

A chill races down my spine and I try not to let him see me shiver. I'll not give him the satisfaction. Not him, not any of them. What had Lana been thinking, involving the Republic in this? She's Sith Intelligence, she must have known what they did to me.

 _She knows, she just doesn't care. You're just a pawn to her. It's all you'll ever be to any of them._ The voice in my head sounds just like Watcher X, though it's been some time since his memory has encroached in my brain. He knew all too well. Tried to warn me. But it was too late.

This SIS agent isn't Hunter. But he might as well be.

I narrow my eyes and glare back at him through the hologram. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Beside me, Vector shifts anxiously from one foot to another. He doesn't understand. _Hunter is gone_ , he tells me over and over again, his black eyes widening in earnest. _You're free. They can't hurt you again._

But they can. They do. They hurt me in the nightmares when I wake paralysed in my own body and screaming in horror until I realise I can move. They hurt me when I lose a word on the tip of my tongue and I freeze, the panic setting in that they've been snatched from me again. They took everything from me, and I've long since let go of the hope that I'll get it all back.

The SIS agent doesn't even look up this time. Whatever Lana's told him about me, whatever secrets he's been able to dig up on his own, he knows I'm no fool. I'm not going to throw my life away, throw Vector's life away, by turning away from help when it's offered. Even if it's from the Republic. So when he speaks again he sounds nonchalant, almost bored, as if he'd expected nothing else. "Figured. Guess we'll have a chat about that when you get to the surface."

The words burrow so deep under my skin that I'm almost tempted to cut the transmission and tell Vector we'll find our own way out. I might have, if I'd been on my own.

I should be on my own. But Vector had insisted in his own gentle, stubborn way and I gave in easier than I liked. Vector, the only one of my former crew that I can stand to be around after everything that happened. The only one I haven't pushed away with my paranoia and accusations. His trust is so childlike and freely-given that it's painful enough to accept, let alone try to reciprocate. But even if he doesn't understand, he accepts. He gives me space when I need it and friendship when I don't. He sticks with me in my self-imposed exile for no other reason than a loyalty I can't even begin to fathom. But I'm grateful for it.

So yes, SIS agent, I suppose you're right. I won't throw away our lives, no matter how difficult this is for me.

But when I get out of here, all bets are off.

* * *

My heart is thumping against my ribs all the way back to Lana's office and I'm striding along so fast that Vector has to trot along in an awkward-looking gait just to keep up. I still don't know what I'm going to do when I get there. Shoot him, for what he is? Shoot her, for forcing me into this mess? Maybe I'll shoot them both and be done with it. Ditch my ship, jump on a transport to some backwater planet and forget this ever happened.

But when I get there, none of that happens. As soon as I see him I freeze, unable to get the words out.

He's got his back to me and he's taller than I expected, taller than he seemed on the holo. Broad-shouldered but wiry, resting his weight casually on one hip but not completely at ease. Not now I've entered the room. When he turns around to face me it takes me less than a second to note the implants, but then everything else goes unnoticed as he locks on to me with a pair of familiar green eyes.

For the briefest of moments, I hear Hunter's voice again in my head. _Onomatophobia._

They're not the same, I know that. I know it's not real. I broke free of their control long ago, even if any of them were still around to say that blasted keyword. But my reaction is the same. My lips remain tightly shut and all the anger and rage and accusations stay bubbling at the back of my throat, unable to escape.

Maybe that's what makes it even more terrifying. Because this time, it's me.

Lana takes it upon herself to break the silence. "Welcome back. I know that was a close call, but you've done better than I could have hoped for. Your skills continue to surprise me."

The SIS agent says nothing but folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head to one side, as if he's appraising me. It would only take a few quick steps to advance upon him, releasing a blaster bolt into his chin or a knife between his ribs. I'm weighing up the odds of getting the job done before Lana has time to intervene when she clears her throat and continues.

"Forgive me, I still haven't made proper introductions." She glances between us both, no doubt sensing the tension in the air.

"No need, I can manage that myself," he says, his arms still tight across his chest. "I'm Theron Shan. Republic SIS and your new ally."

I don't miss the subtle tones of forced humour and thinly-veiled distaste at the last part, but my anger is already rising so rapidly that any glib remark will hardly make any difference.

I turn to Lana. "If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not amused. And if you're serious, then I'm done. I don't work with the Republic, and certainly not with SIS."

He probably doesn't realise it, but Theron Shan gives himself away with the slightest twitch above his right eyebrow. Nobody else would have noticed his reaction, but I do. He's surprised by this, he wants to know more. Perhaps he doesn't know the whole story. In which case he's not only an SIS agent, but a bad one.

Lana purses her lips. "I fully understand your reluctance but please, allow us to explain."

"I don't care what explanation you give. The whole galaxy could be about fall into ruin as far as I'm concerned. I won't work with the SIS ever again."

Theron raises an eyebrow at that. "Again?"

 _Careless_. The voice in my head, whether it's Watcher X or my own angry subconscious, chides me for the slip-up. I have to be more cautious. Perhaps he's not such a bad agent after all. That only makes him more dangerous. It only gives me more reason to get out of there.

"Cipher Nine, you don't understand just how serious this is." Lana's yellow eyes seem to flash in a mixture of earnestness and frustration. "If you could only hear us out – "

"No, you don't understand. If he's involved, I'm not interested. Either he goes, or I'm leaving."

Theron snorts, shaking his head. "Nice to meet you too. You're a piece of work, you know that? If this is the best that Imperial Intelligence has to offer we'll be better off without you anyway."

I ignore him and turn on my heel to leave. Lana calls after me but I don't turn around, not even when I hear Theron muttering dismissively about not needing the help of somebody like me.

He's one of them. Under different circumstances it could have easily been him speaking the code word and breaking my will over and over again. I'll never forgive any of them for it. Not Hunter, not Ardun Kothe and not Theron Shan.

Outside, I take a deep breath and let the salty sea air fill my lungs. The _Phantom_ is nearby. I can get on board and leave Manaan and never have to see him or any other SIS agent again.

And if I do, it will only be to put a blaster bolt between their eyes.


End file.
